First Impressions de Taure
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRAD d'un OS de Taure. Albus se rend chez les Dursley pour révéler à Harry qu'il est un sorcier. Leur discussion le mènera à se souvenir d'un étudiant, étrangement semblable, qu'il avait rencontré il y a bien longtemps dans un orphelinat.


Titre: **First Impressions**

Auteur : _Taure_

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : K+

Personnages : Vernon et Dudley Dursley, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor (mentionné uniquement)

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : _Taure_.

Résumé de l'histoire: AU oneshot. Albus Dumbledore se rend chez Harry Potter pour l'introduire au monde sorcier.

Note de la traductrice : J'ai assez honte parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté/mis à jour sur le site alors que des textes comme celui-là était en fait presque finit. J'espère que la traduction vous plaira. L'auteur n'a pas écrit de suite pour cette fic faisant partie de ses premiers textes, il n'y en aura sûrement jamais. Les RAR se font dans mon profil.

* * *

><p>Ils disent que l'histoire a l'habitude de se répéter. Ils disent que le temps est un cercle, comme la boucle d'un mouton et qu'il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Qu'importent qui « ils » soient, ils ont de toute évidence négligé d'en parler à Dumbledore.<p>

Descendant le long d'une rue de la banlieue de Surrey avec les rayons du soleil de midi sur son visage, Albus Dumbledore avait ce qu'il pourrait appeler une _très bonne journée_. Les lettres pour Poudlard venaient d'être envoyées et sa chère amie Minerva rendait visite aux né-moldus.

Son pas ralentit un instant alors qu'il pensait brièvement à tous les jeunes sorcières et sorciers du pays dont les vies étaient sur le point de changer à jamais. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage ridé alors qu'il se détournait de la route où il était pour emprunter une autre plus petite – une rue dont les panneaux disaient qu'elle s'appelait _Privet Drive_.

Elle était comme il s'en rappelait. Les maisons étaient toutes des répliques d'elles-mêmes, du nombre de fenêtres (à double vitrage) jusqu'à la forme des parterres de fleurs (entretenu soigneusement). Même les scintillantes voitures de fonction garées devant les maisons réussissaient à se ressembler, malgré les variantes de couleurs et de marques.

Dumbledore avança dans la rue à une allure plus rapide, comme s'il se trouvait soudainement pressé – ce qui n'était pas surprenant considérant le genre de commentaires que les résidents de Privet Drive pourraient avoir s'ils voyaient ses robes bleu marine où des différents objets stellaires y dansaient.

Il était l'heure pour Albus Dumbledore de finir sa dernière tâche de la journée. Il avait considéré envoyer Hagrid – bon sang, il avait même envisagé envoyer une lettre comme les autres – mais à la fin il avait décidé qu'il s'agissait d'un travail pour le Directeur. Il était, après tout, celui qui dans un premier lieu avait laissé le garçon ici.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se tenir devant le numéro quatre, dont les murs blanc le fixaient comme toutes autres maisons et ne trahissaient rien du miracle qu'ils abritaient. Il lui sembla pouvoir entendre la télévision allumée à l'intérieur. Un groupe d'oiseaux commercèrent à chanter au loin. Oui, il s'agissait définitivement d'une bonne journée.

Tout de même, ça ne le tuerait pas de faire bonne impression. D'un mouvement de poignée, un morceau de bois – une baguette – apparue dans la main droite de Dumbledore puis il la pointa vers lui-même. En un clin d'œil ses magnifiques robes furent remplacées par un costume aux couleurs flamboyantes, un peu comme celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter dans les années quarante lorsqu'il initiait les nés-moldus au monde magique. Il était probablement passé de mode mais le dernier magazine moldu qu'avait lu Albus disait que le retro faisait un come-back, donc il appliqua ses conseils à la lettre.

Se sentant finalement prêt, il passa l'allée du numéro quatre et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Etant arrivé, il atteignit la sonnette et appuya dessus deux fois dans une rapide succession : insistant, mais pas impoli. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre pour révéler un homme massif et imposant avec une moustache toute aussi large. Il avait l'air de transpirer fortement. Albus Dumbledore le considéra comme étant Vernon Dursley.

« Oui ? » demanda Vernon et Dumbledore fut surpris de l'agressivité de son ton, comme s'il était d'une manière ou d'une autre offensé par le fait de devoir répondre à la porte.

« Je m'excuse si je suis en train d'interrompre quelque chose » dit Albus, tout en doutant vraiment de cela, « mais si je pouvais avoir un moment de votre temps, M. Dursley, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

Vernon sembla regarder de haut en bas le costume de Dumbledore et, si le froncement de son visage était d'une quelconque indication, il le désapprouvait totalement. Néanmoins, il ouvrait la porte en grand et fit signe à Dumbledore de rentrer.

"Rentrez donc dans ce cas!" dit-il avec impatience en tournant le dos à Dumbledore pour s'avancer plus loin dans la maison. « Nous n'achèterons rien de ce que vous vendez ! »

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire généreusement et de franchir le seuil de la maison, passant par un couloir aux murs beige. Un escalier était à sa droite, d'où se trouvait en dessous un petit placard, et à sa droite des portes menant vers le salon et la cuisine. Il remarqua que même si les murs étaient recouverts de cadres photos, pas un seul ne représentait un garçon aux brillants yeux verts. Ce fut au salon, où la télévision était toujours allumée, que Vernon se rendit, suivi derrière par Dumbledore.

La pièce était, comme le reste de la maison, particulièrement ennuyeuse. Elle était carrée, une fois de plus avec des murs crèmes et une fois encore couverte de photos. Des sofas étaient alignés dans un bout de la pièce, et se trouvaient en face d'une télévision d'une taille respectable et de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de devant. Assis sur un des sofas se trouvait un imposant gros garçon avec des petits yeux perçants fixés sur l'écran.

Le garçon fit un son d'indignation et de protestation lorsque Vernon attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, mais devint rapidement muet lorsqu'il remarque qu'il y avait un visiteur.

« Dudley va dans ta chambre un moment, veux-tu ? Et va chercher ta mère au passage. » dit Vernon en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, qui s'affaissa lourdement. Dudley quitta la pièce après avoir lancer un long regard vers Dumbledore pendant que ce dernier s'asseyait lui-même sur le sofa laissait vacant par Dudley. Vernon regarda Dumbledore avec expectations.

« M. Dursley, vous ne m'avez pas rencontré mais nous avons correspondu il y a quelques années. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. »

Aussitôt que Dumbledore mentionna son nom, Vernon sauta de son siège, ses yeux exorbités et son visage rouge de colère.

« Vous! » cria-t-il. «Vous! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé l'un d'entre – l'un d'entre – vous – à l'intérieur de chez moi! Sortez! Sortez immédiatement! »

Ceci n'était pas moins que la réaction qu'avait espérée Dumbledore. Toutefois, il n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de se faire hurler dessus par des gens et donc il se contenta de rester assis, toujours aussi confortablement pendant que Vernon continuait de s'époumoner. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme en colère s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle que Dumbledore intervint à nouveau.

« M. Dursley, je vous assure que ma visite sera brève. Je suis ici pour Harry Potter comme nous nous étions mis d'accord il y a dix ans. »

Au mot « brève », Vernon sembla se calmer légèrement et bien qu'il grimaçât fortement lorsque le garçon fut mentionné, il n'explosa pas à nouveau. Bien sûr, le fait que Dumbledore lui ait lancé furtivement un sort tranquillisant n'y était pas étranger non plus.

« Bien. Je vais aller chercher le garçon dans ce cas. Vous, restez ici, et ne … touchez à rien. »

Vernon quitta la pièce précipitamment et claqua la porte, laissant Dumbledore seul. Albus ne manqua pas par contre la très courte distance qu'il fallut à Vernon pour « aller chercher le garçon » ni le bruit d'un cadenas s'ouvrant derrière la porte du salon, juste où se trouvait le placard sous l'escalier. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

Il fut pourtant rapide pour changer son froncement en un sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux verts et étincelants. Harry Potter.

Il était grand et mince pour son âge et si pale que sa peau semblait rayonner. Il avait un long et beau visage avec un nez fin et une forte mâchoire. En résumé, il ressemblait à son père excepté qu'il y avait une sévérité dans ses traits que Dumbledore était sûr de ne pas venir de Lily. C'était troublant d'une certaine manière mais Dumbledore laissa tomber. Il s'agissait après tout de Harry Potter.

« Harry, » dit-il chaleureusement, en se levant alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui et lui tendant sa main, « comment vas-tu ? »

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et il dût passer un quelconque test puisqu'Harry prit la main de Dumbledore et la lui serra fermement. Intéressant, se dit Dumbledore. On pouvait deviner beaucoup de chose à propos d'une personne d'après leur poignée de main. Celle d'Harry était ferme et confiante, et Dumbledore commença à douter de ses conclusions concernant la chambre d'Harry.

« Mon nom est Professeur Dumbledore, » dit-il en se rasseyant, indiquant à Harry qu'il devait faire de même. Harry resta debout.

« Professeur? Comme dans une université?» Harry devint soudainement méfiant et un air glacial apparut sur son visage. "Quoi que Vernon puisse vous avoir dit, c'est un mensonge".

Dumbledore cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette sorte d'hostilité et le sentiment dérangeant revint. D'une certaine façon, cela lui semblait vraiment familier…

"Je crains que vous vous méprenez sur moi, Harry, » fit doucement Dumbledore, « mais je ne viens pas d'une université. Non, je viens d'une école en Ecosse : une école que vos parents avait l'intention de vous voir fréquenter avant leur mort ».

Harry eut l'air dubitatif.

"Quel est le nom de l'école?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'encrant directement dans ceux de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait toujours détesté cette question, et quarante ans n'avaient pas amoindrit d'un pouce sa reluctance à donner le nom.

« Elle s'appelle Poudlard, » dit-il, en grimaçant intérieurement lorsque les sourcils d' Harry se levèrent, rapidement remplacé par un regard perçant alors qu'il continuait de regarder droit dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Cela commençait à devenir déroutant. Le challenge était flagrant et Dumbledore sursauta lorsqu'un souvenir lui surgit soudainement du brouillard du temps, aussi vif que jamais.

_Dites-moi la vérité_ !

Le cœur de Dumbledore se serra lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui le rendait aussi inconfortable : la familiarité obsédante de la situation devint claire. Harry Potter lui rappelait Tom Jedusor. Pas étonnant, Dumbledore pensa, étant donné que le garçon avait vaincu Voldemort. On pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il possède plusieurs traits que Serpentard appréciait.

« Un nom insolite pour une école insolite, » lui-répondit finalement Dumbledore, en essayant d'atténuer le choc qu'Harry était sur le point de recevoir. « Poudlard est une école de magie ».

Le silence régna. Le visage d'Harry était devenu impassible: il n'était plus en train de le dévisager ni dubitatif en fait, il n'y avait rien du tout à lire sur le visage d'Harry. Finalement, il murmura :

« Magie ? Ce que je fais est de la magie?"

« _C'est…c'est de la magie ce que j'arrive à faire ?_ »

« Oui, Harry, » dit Dumbledore sérieusement. Il avait toujours aimé ce moment dans le passé, pourtant il ne pouvait pas tirer de plaisir de cette rencontre. Il ne voulait pas demander l'inévitable question mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix…

« Et qu'est-ce que tu arrives à faire ? »

Harry leva les yeux sur le visage de Dumbledore, à présent avec une innocente avidité faisant repenser à Dumbledore ses conclusions pour la deuxième fois dans la journée.

"Toutes sortes de choses, si je le veux vraiment." Dit-Harry, essayant à présent de se vanter. « Je peux faire disparaître des blessures, je peux transformer des choses en autres choses et -» Harry hésita avec un petit sourire s'étirant sur son visage, un sourire qui semblait froid et vicieux. « Je peux causer des ennuis à Dudley. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Dumbledore.

« _Je peux leur faire du mal si j'en ai envie_. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta de sourire. Il ne sourirait plus aujourd'hui.

« Je savais que j'étais spécial » poursuivit Harry avant que Dumbledore ne puisse placer un mot, « les Dursley m'appelaient un monstre mais maintenant je sais… mais comment est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Personne ne pouvait faire ce que je faisais. »

« Oui Harry, tu es en effet spécial – un sorcier. Mais tu n'es pas le seul avec ses capacités. Comme je l'ai dit, Poudlard est une école dédiée à trouver des gens comme toi et à les éduquer. »

Dumbledore adopta une apparence sévère, regardant Harry par-dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Tu devrais savoir, Harry, que Poudlard ne tolérera aucune sorte de violence. La magie est un cadeau dont il ne faut pas abuser et ce que tu as fait – en ne connaissant certes pas les conséquences de tes actions – à ton cousin est contre le règlement ».

« Bien sûr, Monsieur » dit-Harry, en surprenant Dumbledore par son humilité. Harry était de toute évidence un garçon plein de surprises, dont les étranges et soudains changements d'humeur envoyaient valser les observations faites par Dumbledore du garçon. Malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'impression de connaître Harry Potter.

Décidant de passer à l'étape suivante de la procédure Dumbledore se leva, sa grande silhouette planant aussi d'Harry.

« Tout ce qu'il reste est d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre tes fournitures scolaires. J'ai la liste sur moi. Nous pouvons aller à Londres par bus, puis attraper le -»

« Vous allez m'accompagner ? » demanda Harry, en interrompant Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sourcilla.

"La tradition veut que les nouveaux venus dans le monde magique soient accompagnés par -»

« Je peux y aller moi-même. J'ai l'habitude de faire les choses par moi-même. » Il avait l'air très opposé à l'idée que quiconque vienne avec lui. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Tout devenait vraiment dérangeant.

« Je suppose que si tu es déterminé à y aller par toi-même, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais je te recommande, Harry, d'avoir quelqu'un t'accompagnant comme cela peut être très confus la première fois pour n'importe qu-»

« Comment se rend-on au Chemin de Traverse, Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore soupira. Si le garçon ne voulait pas de sa compagnie alors il ne pouvait pas s'imposer. Il s'agissait déjà assez d'une circonstance inhabituelle pour le Directeur de venir en personne rencontrer un nouvel étudiant. Il semblerait qu'il devrait se contenter de donner à Harry les indications et espérer pour le mieux. Pas vraiment une perspective réjouissante.

« Très bien Harry, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. L'entrée du Chemin de Traverse se situe dans un pub appelé le Chaudron Baveur, rue Charing Cross, Londres. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver le chemin ou demander aux policiers la direction. »

Légèrement mécontent, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et une clé.

"Ceci" dit-il, en donnant l'enveloppe à Harry "est la liste d'instructions pour se rendre à Poudlard et ce que tu auras besoin d'acheter. Et ceci, » continua Dumbledore en lui tendant une large clé dorée, « est la clef du coffre de tes parents. Il devrait y avoir plus qu'assez d'argent pour durer toutes tes années à Poudlard. »

Le visage d'Harry prit un air cupide en recevant la clef de Dumbledore, la lui arrachant presque de sa main.

En voyant l'expression d'Harry, Dumbledore se sentit obligé d'ajouter : « Cependant, je ne testerais pas ça. Il serait mieux de dépenser tes nouvelles richesses avec modération, juste au cas où. »

Harry acquiesça.

Décidant qu'il avait communiqué toutes les informations qu'il devait, Dumbledore tendit une nouvelle fois sa main pour qu'Harry la serre. Alors qu'Harry le faisait, il sembla songer à quelque chose, comme s'il débattait avec lui-même. Dumbledore se demande s'il était en train de reconsidérer sa décision d'aller seul à Londres.

« Je peux parler aux serpents, vous savez. »

Le cœur de Dumbledore s'arrêta net.

« _Je peux parler aux serpents. Je l'ai découvert lorsque nous faisions un voyage à la campagne – ils viennent me voir et me murmurent des choses. Est-ce normal pour un sorcier ?_ »

« Ils semblent en fait essayer de venir me voir pour qu'ils puissent me parler. Est-ce que d'autres sorciers peuvent faire ça ? »

Pendant un long moment Dumbledore resta silencieux, regardant le visage d'Harry de ses yeux puissants, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Harry se gigota sous le regard et détourna les yeux. Doucement, très prudemment, Dumbledore dit:

« C'est un don rare, Harry, et un que je te conseille de ne pas ébruiter. »

Harry acquiesça et arrêta la poignée de main. Dumbledore soupira.

« Au revoir dans ce cas, Harry. Je te reverrai sans aucun doute à Poudlard. »

Et après ça, Dumbledore se tourna vers la porte et disparut dans les airs, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter médusé. S'il était resté, il aurait vu un autre sourire pas naturel s'étendre sur le visage d'Harry.

Des heures plus tard de retour dans ses quartiers à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore –assis derrière son bureau- se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait fauté.

Et profondément sous Poudlard, quelque chose de monstrueux s'agitait, attendant le retour de son maître.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir ce texte.<p> 


End file.
